Just Business
by PassionHeart
Summary: Our favorite blond is working for the biggest hotel lines. His love life is about to take a turn for the worse. Will he be able to find love with an unexpected person. MM, MF, AU, Yaoi


Chapter 1- The Meeting

Pair: F/M- Naru/Sak Sak/Sai M/M-Sasu/Naru (may add on)

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

**FLASHBACK**

Our faviorate blond is working for a huge hotel company. Relationships problems cause trouble for the blond…will he be able to true find true love.

Today is a busy day for everyone at the Uchiha hotel. The top managers were having their bi-weekly meeting. Before the meeting was to be held preparations for the room was being finished up. Everyone was in a hurry, trying to put things in there place, including the two, very energetic event workers.

"Hey Lee are the preparations for that meeting almost done?" yelled the blond as the two boys ran past each other.

"Yea, everything is in order Naruto, the only thing we need is someone form house-keeping to replace the two lights. So I'll head to the office to get someone." Lee yelled running off down the hall.

Two minutes later. "Oh was wonderful timing, Shino I was looking for you." The energetic man in the green suit smiled as he glanced down at the others hand to see the light bulbs he was looking for.

The young man from house keeping walked up to the jolly man… "Yes I know. As loud as you two get I think everyone on this floor can hear you anyway where are the two lights that need to be replaced?" The serious and quiet man said rubbing his temples to rid the headache that started to form.

Once the lights were replaced he went back to join Ino who was also helping with the room set up in setting up some empty rooms. Workers from other departments had been able to lend a hand because it was still early and no work had to be done today.

The meetings took about an hour to prepare for; however the new event manager seemed to get the job done at an accelerated rate. Uzumaki Naurto was a very hard working, energetic, and loud worker. But his skills in regards to his job were beyond anyone's expectations. Everyone was waiting for the meeting to start so they would have a chance to meet the new blond team mate.

A few hours had past and everyone had gone back to their offices or their designated area to complete any work they could before the day would end. The time was 4:55pm the meeting would begin soon so the majority of the staff that could relax for a while headed for the dinning hall to chat and greet the blue-eyed blond.

The slim blond female headed for Naruto and leaned against his back as they talk to themselves before noticing that they were being stared at.

The blue-eyed man stood up strait as the group approached.

"So you're the new event manager correct; my name is Kiba I am the supervisor of the front desk office, the shy looking women to my side is Hinata the manager." The young women shyly smiled

"Its nice to meet the two of you; if I am correct this group is the head of the different departments for the day time?"

The blond women stepped from behind Naruto "yes, that's right and just to answer the looks the rest of you gave us…we are just friends, well I'm friends with his girlfriend that it. Anyway Naruto as you know I work as the House keeping supervisor, the manager is the man with the shades on, his name is Shino, and our assistant the women with the four messy buns." The two in question looked to their new teammate and raised a hand to say their hi's.

The blond smiled looking around "well good to know I'll need your assistance a lot I feel. Now what about the kitchen staff?"

The plump man spook up "Well as you can see by my roundness I am the manager and the names Choji, my supervisor is Kankuro." The brown haired man slightly bowed in respect.

"As well I am pleased to meet you, now the last three are?'

A woman with two neat buns spoke up "Well my name is Tenten, I am the assistant for the sales department, the long haired man over by the red head is Neji, he is the supervisor, and the red head Gaara is our Manager. So tell us about yourself"

The blue eyed manager smiled "Well I am 25 and I know two of the head managers. I am lucky to be working with my assistant Lee and supervisor Shikamaru, I am glad to meet you all and I hope to be a huge help here."

At the meeting

Ok ladies and gentlemen, my dear brother will be a little late. So we shall start with out him. Ok, today's meeting is just an overview on our new employee who took Orochimaru's job." Itachi passed out a packet to the group.

Just as the older brother sat back at his place at the oval table the younger of the two walk in. "Sorry I am late." Said reaching the seat next to his brother. "You can continue now."

The older boy stood. "Ok well I have just stated that Orochimaru is no longer working with us and in his place is a Mr. Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto … He is the new event manager." Putting up a power point, Itachi pointed to the blond on the screen. He is to thank for setting up this room for our meeting. In the packet on the first page it gives a few details about him."

The group of top managers of the company looked over the packet noting any information they needed to know on the new addition.

Gai smiled…" He is such a good view of our youth today. He looks so happy and full of life." Everyone in the room agreed with a nod except the two brothers.

"Are you sure he can match up to the skills needed for our high rolling customers?" the well racked women asked with a worried look on her face.

A man with long white hair shook his head "I have to agree with Tsunade, he looks a bit young to be taking this job on."

The thin man with silver hair stood up. "Tsunade and Jiraiya, Iruka and I are the ones who pushed for him to take this job on. We know him well and he is perfect for the job. He is loud and can drive you crazy but over all he will work until the job is done. Now is there any other topic for today, I have a plain to catch." Kakashi looked at the eldest brother and head of the hotel line.

Silence over took the room. Itachi looking around the room…"Just one but we will meet at another time to talk about it. However, I want everyone to think of ideas for a party we are going to hold for our workers. E-mail Sasuke your ideas. And Sasuke I expect you to have this new one help."

"What, why the hell do I have to do it?" …Before the question was finished being asked everyone including his brother was gone. Walking towards the door after being ignored he punched the wall not wanting anything to do with working people.

(Before the meeting ended)

As the meeting went on as they waited to take the room a part to get ready for the next days meeting that some retail store was having, they all continued to chat making plans to go to a club in a few weeks Ten minutes later (Meeting ended) the meeting ended the head managers waved to the on looking employees saying their good nights and leaving the building. A bang was heard from the room as the last member walk out.

(Sasuke punched the wall while walking out of the room)

Looking to the door after hearing a bang the blond went bug eyed as the raven walked out the room and headed in his direction. **'Oh my…wait I am talking to myself…every time some one does this they turn gay…ok stop thinking.'** He took a deep breath. The raven man looked at him with eyes that could kill. The blond tried to act as normal as he could after another thought crossed his mind.

"Oh Sasuke, this here is Naurto the new manager." Tenten smiled saying her good buys to the parting group… Just as she did, so everyone else who was staying behind to help clean the room walked off into the meeting area to get to work.

'**Ok well this is odd he is just looking at me what the hell is up with him…Oh well.'** "Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." …After no reply and a few curses under his breath the pissed blond started to walk off…

'**Well this is odd I don't feel like myself the anger is not present…what THE HELL IS UP…Oh no I'm not going there…no more thinking.'** The raven noticed the blond had introduced himself and was walking away… "Hold on I need to have a meeting with you some time this week? So here is my business card….my office hours are on in so call early to let me know what time is best for you. Do we have an understanding?" he glared at the young man who simply took the card and walked off.

'**This may get interesting around here…Maybe this won't be to bad having a new guy around.'**

Later that night when everyone went home...Naruto was back home.

"Honey, I'm home. How was your day at work?" the blonde asked kissing the pink hair women softly on the cheek. The two had been together for three years and had lived together two of the three. They had an ok relationship and everything seemed find to the airhead blond.

"It was good I sold ten cars today. Had to use some force but they sold so." Said turning her cheek up to meet his lips. "How was your day today?"

"Wonderful, my timing is getting better when setting up the meetings. I just have to start a plan for next week there is going to be this huge party some teen is having so I have lots of work to do." he pulled away walking to his office.

"Are you going to eat dinner with me? Should I call you when I am done?" she asked not turning to look at him.

"Yea that's fine. Oh Sakura, Ino wanted me to tell you ok for this weekend." the blond said walking into his office looking back to she his spouse nod.

'Man Ino wonderful timing how am I going to get out of this so I can see Sai.'

**Flashback-**At work

"Sakura you have a customer." Her boss yelled.

"Hi how are you today? Have any idea which style you may be interested in?" Sakura asked her customer whose back was turned at the time.

"Hi…"He turned to look at who had questioned him. "I think any SUV will do I just need it to be big and safe." He smiled looking at the young lady before him.

'**Oh my, he is hot…why can't the Naruto look like this.'** "Well I'll show you our best models." She said with a more outgoing smile.

After showing the young man around, he had finally picked one of their best suv's. "Would you like to add anything to the car sir?" She said tossing her hair out of her face.

With a devilish smile he stepped closer to her…"I would but I don't think you would enjoy staying in the car the whole time."

Shortly after Sakura was off the clock the two meet up to get coffee. They had only made small talk but had gotten to the point of setting up a date for the weekend. The two met lips and parted ways.

**End Flashback **

After dinner the blond and his pink haired lover sat down to watch some action movies before going off to sleep.

**Flashback-**In office before dinner

'**Where is that journal….ok…ah there it is.'**

Jan. 17, 2015 Monday

Well today she was home for once and she didn't hit or yell at me so she must have had a good day. We had had sex yesterday but once again like always she was demanding and seemed to be thinking of someone else… I don't think she would do that to me but the look she has is not like it used to be. It's like she has changed. Maybe I should talk to her incase. Anyway I am getting worried about my thoughts on the top manager Sasuke is the name Lee gave me; anyway I have a meeting with him this week. How wonderful. Ok well for tonight I'll stop for Sakura is calling me… Sasuke very interesting person…

**Flashback end**

Please review so I can fix up my writing style. If you have any helpful hints please let me know. This is my first story….so thanks for reading… I may repost if my friend beta's my story…


End file.
